stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Georgia King
"Werewolves? Vampires? Spirits? You have to be joking." ''-- Georgia King'' Backstory Georgia King was born in a small town in California named Clarcton on November 28, 2002. Clarcton is also where she met Rhea Jones at age 8, and while she initially didn't like her all too much, she grew to do so after many arguments that led to both of them changing a bit for the better. Rhea moved away when she was 13 and when she turned 15 her father and her moved to Las Bahias for unknown reasons, and she and Rhea were reunited. She and Seth have been shown to possibly have a mutual attraction for each other. Mythic Destines See episodes. Personality Georgia is fun-loving and has a great sense of humor. She likes to be lazy though she likes to get out as well, taking it as a failure when she doesn't get out enough. She can get quite down and her mood changes a lot due to everything that happens around her. She's quite insecure though doesn't like to share her problems with anyone else. She's also quite independent but longs to have a relationship with someone. After being transformed, Georgia's personality changes a bit. She becomes more brash, angry, and reckless with her actions. With an inability to control her powers, she lashes out at anyone for simple wrongdoings and becomes a lot more sexual towards anyone interested. Abilities Beta.png|Georgia as a Beta. Omega.jpg|Georgia as an Omega. Almost a year after being scratched by Rhea, Georgia transforms into a werewolf for the first time and gains powers because of it. As a Beta * Power Sensing: Georgia has the ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers. * Superhuman Longevity: She has the ability to live longer than a normal human. * Superhuman Strength: She has the ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given her proportions. * Superhuman Senses: She has the ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human. When she kills an innocent human due to her uncontrollable powers, she becomes a beta and in addition to the powers she already has, she gains more. As an Omega * Biological Manipulation: She can control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. * Night Vision: She has the ability to see clearly in total darkness. * Empathy: She has the ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others. Though, because of these powers, she has weaknesses as well. * Fatigue: Her powers can cause her to become tired faster than others. * Nosebleeds: She can get a nose bleed while using her abilities. * Vampire bites: As a werewolf, being bit by a werewolf is extremely dangerous to her health and is deadly without a cure. * Uncontrollable Spirit: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her spirit could appear at anytime. * Uncontrollable Powers: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her powers could come out at anytime. * Spirit Dissipation: If her spirit mark is damaged, she can never master her spirit or go any farther with her training. Trivia * It takes her a year before she can transform into a werewolf. * Georgia was a human until season 2. * She got scratched in season 1 by True Alpha Rhea Jones. * After she transforms, Rhea figures out who she is and follows her to stop her, however, Rhea ends up getting bit on the neck and almost dies until she hit Georgia with the hilt of her sword and knocked her out, causing her to be in a coma for a week and in the hospital for 3. * After finding out Rhea changed her, their friendship went through a drastic change before Rhea finally convinced her to be the first member of her pack. * TBA